Survival
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Una misión, un herido, un hospital, una casa, un cuarto, una cama y un americano de lentes amarado a ella. Schulderich desea hablar con Crawford pero sabe que "hablar" no funciona con él.


  
Parejas: Alemán loco x Americano rico  
YAOI...más Shonen Ai...MUCHO Lemon (claro uno no muy bueno).  
Autor: RavenTears  
Notas del autor:   
~Me gusta bastante este anime, se puede sacar Yaoi sin forzar mucho la mente.  
~El título es el nombre de una canción de Glay.  
~Este fic tiene historia, es mi primer lemon, por eso no es muy bueno. Es mi prototipo.  
  


**Survival**

  
  
Mientras avanzaban el corredor se manchaba de la sangre que corría por el brazo de Crawford para caer al suelo,qué no lo tenga roto; rogaba el alemán mientras trataba de ponerlo a salvo. Schulderich tenía el brazo izquierdo del americano alrededor de su cuello mientras él lo cogía por la cintura para evitar que Crawford cayera al suelo.  
Crawford hizo un movimiento brusco, logró soltarse de Schulderich pero el dolor era muy fuerte quizás más que el propio Crawford, no pudo mantenerse en pie se apoyó contra las paredes del pasillo para evitar caer al piso. La pared tomó un tono rojo, Crawford estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. El rastro de sangre detrás de ellos sería la guía para quienes los perseguían, los mismos que le dispararon a Crawford.  
  
-Con un demonio Crawford, no es hora de hacerte el héroe.  
  
-¿Hacerme el héroe dices?-la voz de Crawford seguía teniendo el tono serio a pesar de estar jadeando- Fuiste tú quien no hizo nada.- el americano empezó a caminar por el pasillo aún apoyado en la pared, Schulderich se acercó para tomarlo por la cintura y huir, Crawford lo rechazó- Estoy tratando de huir de ti antes que me maten.  
  
Schulderich no estaba en posición de quejarse; en medio de la misión él se distrajo, Crawford tuvo una visión. Empujó a Schulderich, Crawford tenía la guardia baja. Le dispararon en el brazo derecho por culpa de Schulderich. Él sabía que todo aquello era por su culpa, los tipos de quienes huían eran demasiados y con Crawford en ese estado no tenían posibilidad de ganar. Schulderich pensó que si no podía llevar a Crawford por las buenas lo haría por las malas: con un rápido movimiento Schulderich le asestó un buen golpe en el estómago al americano. Aquel golpe podría enviar a la inconsciencia a cualquiera pero no a Crawford.  
  
-...¿Q..que...  
  
A pesar del golpe Crawford no se desmayó pero que bien que estaba ayudando, Schulderich aprovechó el momento y lo volvió a coger de la cintura, Crawford estaba muy mal como para poder rechazarlo de nuevo no tuvo más remedio que dejarse caer en los brazos de su compañero. Schulderich lo llevó por corredores y escaleras hasta que pudo divisar al final del último corredor la salida, el pasillo estaba oscuro y de la puerta penetraban pequeños rayos de luz, estaba amaneciendo. Mientras corría por el pasillo podía sentir como la cabeza de Crawford estaba contra su pecho podía sentir su respiración agitada, como su brazo le rodea el cuello, como su mano recorría la bien formada cintura de Crawford. Schulderich rogaba para que nunca se acabara el corredor.  
  
Schulderich le echó una mirada fugaz a Crawford; su traje claro estaba bañado en sangre. No tenía tiempo que perder, lo ayudó a entrar en el carro y Schulderich condujo con sus mejores reacciones para poder salir de ese lugar sin tener otro accidente. Una vez en la carretera Schulderich no podía mantener la mirada en la autopista su vista quedaba atrapada en la figura de Crawford; él estaba con la cabeza totalmente recostada en el respaldar boca arriba, su brazo derecho ensangrentado estaba sobre su cuerpo mientras el otro se dejaba caer junto al asiento, su respiración agitada, sus cabellos le caían rebeldemente sobre su hermoso rostro, sus ojos delicadamente cerrados sus seductores labios entreabiertos todo en él era tan sexy. ¡Por Dios! Schulderich tenía a Crawford a su merced y él sin poder siquiera tocarlo solo podía concentrarse en llegar a un hospital antes que la seductora personalidad de Crawford muriera en el carro.  
  
De un momento a otro Schulderich dejó de sentir la respiración agitada de Crawford, acercó su mano al cuello de Crawford para verificar el pulso pero antes que sus dedos tocaran siquiera su cuello Crawford cogió la mano de Schulderich, las palabras no me toques salieron de su boca.  
  
-Estoy tratando de hacerte sentir mejor  
  
-Cómo...podría sentirme mejor...  
  
-Sabiendo que aún estas vivo.  
  
-...y...no es gracias...a ti...  
  
Schulderich estaba arto de las palabras de Crawford, de esa forma tan común que tenía de rechazarlo, arto que Crawford no quisiera comprender lo mucho que lo amaba, arto de ese amor no correspondido.  
  
-Nadie te pidió que me salvaras.  
  
Crawford no respondió no tenía porqué hacerlo, Schulderich solo pensaba en la cantidad de cosas que siempre quiso decirle a Crawford, pero de todas esas palabras tuvo que haber dicho una que siquiera había pensado.  
  
A la velocidad que iban no tardaron mucho en llegar a un hospital, Schulderich entró por la parte de atrás la reservada para las emergencias, se estacionó muy cerca la puerta en el proceso casi atropella a un doctor. Bajó para abrirle la puerta a Crawford pero él ya lo había hecho, estaba tratando de ponerse en pie para llegar hasta la puerta, Schulderich se dispuso a tomarlo del brazo cuando Crawford logró ponerse de pie sin darle mayor importancia a Schulderich.  
  
-Nadie te pidió ayuda.  
  
Crawford, con el asombro de Schulderich, pudo llegar hasta la puerta en donde fue visto por los doctores y lo ayudaron a llegar hasta la camilla, Schulderich perdió la figura de Crawford entre los médicos. Se quedó allí esperando sabía que Crawford no querría permanecer la noche en el hospital, las palabras de Crawford aún daban vueltas en su cabeza, Schulderich se dio cuenta del significado de sus palabras para Crawford, él le había salvado la vida cuando fácilmente pudo dejar que le dispararan, sabía que los disparos no serían tan graves pero aún así se atrevió a empujar a Schulderich.  
  
-La fregué- se dijo a sí mismo mientras esperaba pacientemente que Crawford saliera del hospital.  
  
Horas más tarde Schulderich había entrado en el hospital para preguntar por Crawford, le informaron que tendría que quedarse en cama y que Crawford había aceptado lo cual sorprendió al alemán. El no tuvo más remedio que regresar a casa, a la casa de Crawford.  
  
Dos días después de lo ocurrido Crawford volvió a casa, solo encontró a Schulderich Nagi y Farfarello habían salido a una misión cualquiera de Takatori que no valía la pena para que vayan los cuatro. Crawford regresó con el brazo vendado, no fue grave lo que le sucedió el único problema era que había perdido mucha sangre y estaba muy débil por eso no lo dieron de alta, pero Crawford no estaba de humor como para quedarse una semana en el mismo lugar. Schulderich se estaba consumiendo por dentro, no había visto a Crawford en 2 días y cuando regresa no le dirige la palabra, cuando Crawford se disponía ir a su cuarto se encontró a Schulderich en el pasillo.  
  
-¿Por qué no dices nada?- le preguntó Schulderich quien no soportaba esa situación.  
  
-No tengo nada que decir.  
  
-Sobre lo que hice- continuó Schulderich fingiendo no haber escuchado a Crawford.  
  
-No recuerdo que hayas echo algo en particular.  
  
-Qué se supone que hiciste tu.  
  
-Trataba que no te vuelen la cabeza, si te importa quítate del camino.  
  
Crawford atravesó el pasillo, no tenía ganas de hablar con Schulderich pero él no había esperado para que Crawford se pasara de largo.  
  
-Yo trataba de seducirte.  
  
Las palabras de Schulderich hicieron que Crawford se detuviera volteó para ver al alemán pero fue derribado por éste de un puñetazo en el estómago pero esta vez el golpe si logró mandarlo a la inconciencia.  
  
  
  
Schulderich miraba con paciencia a su atada compañía, se había dado la molestia de sacarle el saco, la corbata, los lentes y entre otras cosas drogarlo. Tan solo lo miraba, miraba su hermoso cuerpo acostado en su cama se preguntaba cuanto había esperado para ver a Crawford en su cama, Schulderich estaba cansado de la seducción, quería a Crawford y lo quería ahora, quería sentir que Crawford era suyo aunque sea por un instante lo quería sentir bajo su cuerpo. Maldición Schulderich quería comérselo vivo, pero deseaba que Crawford estuviera despierto para escuchar sus gemidos debajo de su pecho, se veía deliciosamente bien.  
  
¡Al demonio! Había esperado demasiado tiempo, ahora que tenía a Crawford a su total merced no pretendía quedarse tan solo mirándolo pensando en todo aquello que podía hacerle cuando él lo estaba esperando en la cama, Schulderich se deslizó a un lado de la cama se inclinó sobre el hermoso rostro de Crawford, empezó a morderle sensualmente la oreja a Crawford mientras lo llamaba, él lentamente regresaba en si.  
  
-...Schulderich...  
  
-...Si...- le respondió el alemán acercándose más a Crawford sacando la lengua para poder deslizarla a través de su cuello.  
-Déjame- le ordenó Crawford, pero Schulderich no pensaba hacerle caso, el pelirrojo empezó a deslizar su mano al interior de la camisa de Crawford mientras que lentamente la iba desabotonando.  
  
-Schulderich maldit...- pero Schulderich no dejó que terminara, se colocó encima del americano presionó su pecho contra el de Crawford y lo besó, el beso muy pronto se convirtió en una batalla entre la negativa de Crawford y las ansias de Schulderich por ir más allá, el alemán ganó y su lengua se deleitó saboreando la de Crawford, el beso fue forzado, salvaje y carnal. Crawford logró cortar el beso la separación no fue placentera para Schulderich.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Schulderich deslizando su lengua a través del pecho desnudo de Crawford, sabía tan desgraciadamente bien, mejor que todas las fantasías de Schulderich, Crawford era un banquete que solo él quería saborear. Te deseo Crawford, ¿tu me deseas?  
  
-¡No, no lo hago!  
  
-Pero lo harás- Schulderich pasó delicadamente su mano por el brazo vendado de Crawford, lo levantó y empezó a lamer sus dedos. Fue por mi culpa, déjame pagarte.  
  
-No necesito nada de ti.  
-Pero yo si de ti Brad.  
Schulderich solo quería sentir el cuerpo caliente de Crawford debajo del suyo, no le importaba como, estaba demasiado excitado como para detenerse ahora, no importara cuanto se lo ordenara Crawford.  
Schulderich colocó sus piernas entre las de Crawford y presionó contra su ingle mientras lamía uno de sus pezones, podía escuchar como un leve gemido salía de los labios de Crawford. Dime que lo haga y lo haré Brad le pedía el alemán.  
  
-¡Maldito bastardo suéltame!  
  
Crawford forcejeó tratando de quitarse lo que le ataba el brazo izquierdo, el derecho estaba muy débil como para tratar de golpear a Schulderich. Él solo sentía como las manos de Schulderich redirían su cuerpo, estaba caliente, el alemán tan solo seguía rogando que Crawford se lo ordenara, Crawford no estaba dispuesto a acepta, lo iba a pedirle nada a nadie, pero por otra parte no deseaba terminar siendo violado por Schulderich. Dejó de forcejear, su respiración se hizo más agitada mientras seguía con el pensamiento las manos de su captor a través de su estómago, sus caderas y abajo muy abajo, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que todo aquello le estaba gustando.  
  
-Me ordenas que te suelte, pero acaso tu cuerpo está de acuerdo con lo que dices Brad.  
  
Por más que no quisiera escuchar Schulderich decía algo que parecía tener algo de cierto, Crawford sabía que era cierto pero la forma en lo que lo dijo Schulderich lo hizo sentir humillante.  
  
-Solo tienes que pedírmelo, solo dí lo mucho que me amas.  
  
Crawford no podía soportarlo, sentir las sábanas sudorosas debajo de él, a Schulderich contra su cuerpo, Crawford estaba ardiendo en lujuria mientras Schulderich abría la cremallera de su pantalón con los dientes, estaba abajo, más abajo de lo que Crawford hubiera imagino nunca sentir la lengua del pelirrojo.  
  
-Maldito imbécil.... si te deseo....hazlo..- rompió por fin con una voz ahogada entre tanto deseo, entre tanta lujuria, su cuerpo ardía en pasión y nada podría sofocarlo ahora que Schulderich estaba en donde siempre quiso estar.  
  
-No sabes lo mucho que he esperado para escuchar eso Brad- Schulderich se deslizó arriba, deseaba ver el rostro de su amante, sus ojos café lo miraban con exaltación, nunca los había visto tan cerca y tan hermosos como ahora, las gafas pardas siempre los ocultaron pero nada podría ocultase a Schulderich ahora, nada.  
  
Crawford estaba siendo ruidoso, pero eso deseaba escuchar Schulderich, deseba sentir partirse el cuerpo del americano bajo él, Schulderich penetró en él y dejó escapar un gemido ahogado en la fogosidad del momento, un hilo de saliva corrió por los labios de Crawford, el alemán se arrastró hasta su rostro y se divirtió lamiéndolo.  
  
Schulderich cayó al lado de Crawford, no deseaba que se terminara nunca esa sensación, Crawford con la mirada perdida dirigida al techo no decía nada, ¿qué podía decir?  
  
-Lo siento Brad, no quise obligarte pero no podía esperar más, te deseaba y una vez que te tuve ya no pude parar.  
  
-¿Tuvo que ser de esta manera?- respondió Crawford sintiéndose incapaz de hacer algo estando atado. Tus ambiciones de satisfacción me costaron humillación  
  
-Nunca quise humillarte, pero estaba arto que tu siempre lo hagas- muy lentamente Schulderich empezó a desatar a Crawford, él por su parte se sentó al borde de la cama, se puso de pie pero Schulderich lo detuvo.  
  
-Te amo Crawford, ¿No deseas amarme?  
  
-Odio la forma de cómo lo demuestras.  
  
-Dime que me odias por hacerlo, dime que no lo deseaste... sentí tu cuerpo estaba igual que el mío  
  
Crawford seguía despaldas a Schulderich mirando hacia la puerta del cuarto, Schulderich sabía que después de aquello Crawford no se atrevería a irse, sabía que detrás de esa máscara de humillación Crawford no lo dejaría. Pero Crawford se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.  
  
-Crawford- suplicó Schulderich acercándose al borde de la cama. -No te vayas- gimió.  
  
-Voy a bañarme- dijo él -Tu también deberías hacerlo, también estás sucio.  
  
Las palabras de Crawford fueron todo menos las que esperaba recibir Schulderich, no comprendía todo eso ...qué significa esto...? se atrevió a preguntarle. Y las palabras que pronunció Crawford él nunca las podrá olvidar: Soy yo quien decide cuando y donde, ¿entiendes eso Schulderich? o ¿deberé amarrarte para que lo hagas?

  
Fin  
Deseo críticas y comentarios, no estoy preocupado por las críticas se que este fic lo hice bien a la guerra. Como todos los que escribo. Este en especial, no tuve mucha inspiración a la hora de escribirlo así que es medio regularete.  
  
Raventears02@yahoo.es   
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
  
  
Carnage Before Breakfast  
  
  



End file.
